Fascia is used for cosmetic purposes to improve the aesthetics of the exterior of a building by covering the protruding rafters or joists of roof. Fascia generally comes in one of four sizes, normally 2 inches thick and either 6, 8, 10 or 12 inches wide and are designated as 2.times.6, 2.times.8, 2.times.10 or 2.times.12. Usually, fascia is installed along the eaves or the gable end of a roof. Because fascia boards are typically very long and unwieldy, the installation task usually requires two or more persons; one person holding the board at one end while the other aligns and nails the board into the rafters or outriggers of the roof.
The present tools and methods for attachment of fascia to building requires a plurality of individuals and an excess amount of time thereby costing the construction industry, and ultimately the consumer, a great deal of money. Thus, there is a great need to provide a new method for installing fascia more quickly and cheaply.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,100 entitled "Rafter Support Rig" which issued on Jul. 20, 1982 to Anderson, II provides a rafter jig made up of an angular rafter bracket and a rafter support swingably connected to the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,517 entitled "Fascia Board Installing Apparatus" which issued on Jun. 6, 1989 to Vossler includes a U-shaped frame which engaging cooperates with a rectangular shaped frame for attachment to a rafter or outrigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,755 entitled "Joist Hanger Mounting Tool" which issued on Oct. 8, 1991 to Hawkes provides a hand tool for mounting U-shaped joist hangers on header beams.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,682 entitled "Facia Installation Holder" which issued on Feb. 18, 1992 to Gibbs provides a L-shaped bracket having one let adapted for attachment to a roof with a support member attached to a second downwardly extending leg for supporting a facia board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,667 entitled "Facia Board Holder Clamp" which issued on Jul. 20, 1993 to Bridegum provides a combination clamping and holding device for mounting facia board to an eave or gable outrigger.
None of the known prior art disclose the device set forth herein.